


94. First Anniversary Celebrations Continued

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [94]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	94. First Anniversary Celebrations Continued

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: First Anniversary celebrations, continued.**_  
[takes place October 27, 2012, in Los Angeles; directly follows [an eventful car ride](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/11203.html)]  
[ **warning** for a little blood]

The music pumps loud, and with the alcohol flowing and the crush of hot sweaty bodies on the dance floor, Alex could almost squint and mistake it for the club he and Luke first met in, a year ago back in London. Except, of course, for the fact that now there's much more nakedness and public sex going on. Which is cool, as he's got an eye towards heading in that direction himself... He grins and slides his hands over Luke's lithe hips, pulling him in close, their bodies moving together to the driving beat just like he fantasized about so long ago.

Luke grins at Alex and loops his arms around his sir's neck, shimmying in against him, already half-hard again. "This reminds me of when we met," he says, having to yell over the music.

"Exactly," Alex agrees, his smile widening. He still remembers that moment when he first saw Luke -- so gorgeously free, not the least bit self-conscious, pure enjoyment of the music so plain in his every move. Alex wanted him then; it shakes him to realize that he wants Luke even more now. He cups Luke's ass in his hands and grinds in against him, well aware that his lover can feel his growing excitement.

Luke groans, letting his head fall back, his body responding eagerly to Alex, but then he straightens up. "You should go sit over at the bar," he suggests. "Watch me like you did then but come join me this time."

Alex chuckles. "You want me to eye-fuck you from across the room, just like I did that night?"

Luke blushes a little. "Yes, please," he says. "Pretend you don't know me."

Shaking his head, Alex gives another soft laugh. But then he lets his lover go and turns away, making his way through the crowd and snagging a seat at the bar. _Pretend you don't know me_ , he thinks. Yeah, right. Even when Luke was a complete stranger to him, Alex couldn't pay attention to anyone else.

Watching Alex go, Luke turns back to the dance floor and starts dancing like he was that night. Hands above his head, t-shirt riding up, jeans sliding down his hips.

And right on cue, Alex feels his mouth start to water. His lover is just so goddamn hot, and it takes effort to stop thinking of Luke that way -- to look at him like he's a stranger. But then he's _there_ , staring at the sinuous way Luke moves with the music. Alex twists the stool all the way around and puts his back to the bar, his gaze fixed on Luke as he lays his hand on his thigh. Fighting to remember that he's in public, and can't touch himself the way he wants to, no matter how insistent the throb of blood in his cock.

'Catching' Alex watching him, Luke drops his gaze for a moment, then meets Alex's eyes before glancing away again. He grinds his hips deeper, letting his jeans sink even lower, leaving no doubt that he's got nothing on underneath them tonight.

 _Fuck. Me._ God, Luke could start a riot like that... Alex comes close to beckoning the man over to him, before he recalls he's got the freedom for much more here. So instead, he pushes aside his untouched pint, and slips past the few dancers blocking his way. When he reaches Luke, he doesn't say a word -- just begins moving in rhythm with the gorgeous stranger like they've perfected this dance over years.

Oh god. A shiver runs through him and Luke flashes a smile at Alex, pretending nonchalance even as he moves still closer -- an open invitation for more.

Just that fast, it's like no one else in the club even exists for Alex. He pushes his hair out of his eyes and lets his gaze trail over the length of Luke's body, then slowly back up. And he reaches out to slip one hand over Luke's hip in a testing gesture of possession.

Biting back a whimper, Luke slips even closer, moving in until their mouths are _thisclose_ , grinding against Alex's thigh as he holds his gaze.

The heat coming off the man is incredible. It takes effort - and focus, damn - for Alex to keep dancing with some semblance of rhythm. All he wants to do is grab the stranger, fill his hands with that tight body, find out how it feels to be pressed full-length against him. And with just a couple more seconds, he stops resisting -- turning to pull the man in tight, tight enough that he can feel just how much he's turning Alex on. And hungrily kiss those perfect lips, leaving absolutely no doubt what he wants.

Luke brazenly licks into Alex's mouth, moaning at the feel of the other man's erection pressed tight against his own. Fuck. "Want to take this back there?" he shouts, nodding towards the restrooms.

Alex's gaze slants to the side, and then he nods. He slides his hands down Luke's body and squeezes his ass a moment, then lets him go. "Lead the way."

Jesus. Luke's always wanted to be _this_ wanton, but he's never dared. Not in an age of AIDS and five million other transmittable diseases. But here, at Citadel, with Alex, he can do this. He can be as eager to spread his legs for the man behind him as he wants, holding nothing back.

Other people in the crowd notice Luke as he pushes through, Alex following close behind. And hell yeah, why shouldn't they notice? But it just ups Alex's smugness factor, because he is very clearly staking a claim on this gorgeous stranger -- for tonight, anyway. They slip into the men's room and Alex grabs a fistful of Luke's shirt, yanking him into a stall and kissing him hard.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, meeting and matching the passion behind that kiss, his hands already at Alex's zipper, working it down and freeing the hot hard length behind it.

Alex just can't help the way he bucks once into Luke's touch, so fucking eager already. But he does manage to limit it to just the once -- for now. He hisses softly as Luke peels away the tight leather of his trousers, and decides to return the favor, working open Luke's jeans.

Luke moans again, cool air touching hot flesh. "Want to fuck me?" he whispers, biting at Alex's mouth, his hand roughly working the other man's cock.

"Someone might notice," Alex whispers back, as he manages to shove Luke's jeans down his thighs, slipping his hands around to cup that perfect bare ass. "Because if I fuck you, I fucking guarantee I'll make you scream."

"I don't care," Luke replies, shivering at Alex's hands on his ass. "Do you?"

Alex's grin flashes, wolfish. Dangerous. "I'll care if you _don't_ scream," he says, and backs off just enough to slip his hand into his pocket and grab lube... Fuck, he doesn't have any pockets; his jacket is safely somewhere back in the bar. "I don't have lube," he tells the stranger, and yeah, it's Citadel, he could push open the stall door and just snag some from off the vanity. But he wants to see how Luke will respond.

Fuck. Luke drops his gaze to the cock he's holding in his hand, his hole fluttering hard at the thought of taking it unprepped. "So?" he says finally, with a shrug more casual than he truly feels. "Spit'll do."

If possible, the gleam in Alex's eye turns even more predatory. "I don't have a condom, either."

Luke just shakes his head. There's dozens on the other side of the door but neither one of them wants to move. "You do this often?" he asks, watching the other man's eyes.

"If I did, then I'd have the stuff on me," Alex points out, tracing his fingers along the stubbled line of Luke's jaw. And he can't resist leaning in and licking over those gorgeous lips.

Luke whimpers. "Okay," he says, swallowing hard. "Spit and bare."

Alex grins, and says, "Turn around." The words are quiet, but very much an order nonetheless. He steps back a tiny bit in the cramped stall, wanting to see that gorgeous ass on display.

Luke turns, his jeans falling even further down his thighs as he braces his hands against the stall and spreads his legs as wide as he can, his cock twitching hard against the cold metal.

 _Fuck. Yes._ Complete surrender of will, arousal so strong Alex can nearly smell it... Fuckin' gorgeous. He slips his hands lightly over the curves of the stranger's ass, taking a moment to savor the anticipation. Then he spreads Luke's cheeks with one hand, and spits into his other palm. He rubs gently at the tight pucker -- at first. If the man was expecting Alex would just slam him into the stall, fuck him bloody at the speed of light and then stagger away, well then he's about to be disappointed. Speed will come, definitely. But Alex is going to take his time and enjoy every second of this.

Luke moans, eyes closing. It's not at all what he expected and the intimacy of the touch steals his breath away.

It's not totally dry -- there's still some lube left over from earlier in the car, as well as some of Alex's come. But it's not enough to make this painless, and Alex knows that Luke knows it. And his boy fucking _wants_ it, which is just so fucking hot. Alex gradually works a finger in, only the one, and crooks to rub that sweet spot inside.

"Mm." Luke almost chokes out the sound, leaning forward, his head against the wall, back arching perfectly. "Fuck." It feels so good and all he can do is whimper, pushing back for more.

"You want more than this?" Alex whispers, licking his lips and trying not to groan at the gorgeous lines of Luke's body. Barely keeping his own lust in check.

Luke nods. "Yes, please," he moans, watching his cock drip drop after drop of precome to the floor beneath him. "Please. Fuck me."

"Those words sound so damn good on your lips," Alex murmurs, nibbling gently at Luke's throat. Without further warning he pushes three long fingers into Luke's ass and starts fucking them in and out.

"Oh god..." Luke moans, swallowing hard, his hole clenching convulsively around Alex's fingers. He whines, low in his throat, desperate for still more. "Please... harder..."

Alex spreads his fingers apart, stretching that tight passage. Then he slicks his cock with spit, lining up and taking a tight hold on Luke's hip before pushing inside.

Luke cries out, not even trying to hold it back. "Yes... oh fuck, yes..."

It's damn tough going at first. The man's body is so deliciously tight, like he doesn't just offer his ass up to strangers for anonymous quickies all the time. Alex groans and penetrates deeper, beginning to rock his hips, in, out, a fraction more every time. His lips are hot against Luke's nape, and he licks the soft skin.

Quietly keening, Luke pushes back, keeping his legs spread as wide as he can, his hands flat against the stall divider. He whimpers at the touch of Alex's lips, the touch of his tongue, and a choked sound spills from his mouth. "Yes, god, yes, harder, please..."

When his length is about halfway buried, Alex decides he's been patient long enough. He eases out of the man's ass, nearly to the crown, and slams back inside with a shout.

Keening slides into an outright wail and Luke's fingers curl hard against the metal, his body trembling with the pain for an instant before it eases and his brain translates it into pleasure.

"Oh, yeah. That's it," Alex breathes, working himself in and out until his balls are snug right up against Luke's ass. Fuck, it feels amazing, just this side of _too tight_. "Come on, you filthy little slut. Fucking scream for me." He picks up the pace now, driving his full length inside with every thrust.

And Luke does. He screams, feeling like he's being torn in two and loving every minute of it. Being used like this, here, bare and dry... it shoves him hard up against the edge and he just barely holds on by the skin of his teeth. "Please, oh, god, please... I need to come..."

"I don't give a shit what you need," Alex lies, wrapping one arm tightly around Luke's waist, changing the angle of his thrusts, his other hand gripping the top of the stall for leverage. "Fucking take care of it yourself."

Luke moans, his cock jerking so hard at the words, at the way the rough treatment only spurs his arousal, that he just has to drop his hand, fingers barely touching his flesh, before he's coming so violently he sees stars.

When he feels that incredible tight quaking around him, Alex just fucking loses it. He growls and slams hard into the man twice more, three times, then just hangs on and pumps his seed deep inside. " _Fuck_."

An almost broken sound spills from Luke's lips when he feels that hot searing rush inside him and he closes his eyes. He wants this to last forever. Even here, like this. He just wants Alex to stay inside him.

Alex flexes his fingers over the top edge of the stall door, now using it as an anchor to hold them both up. If this were truly an anonymous washroom fuck, now's about the time when he should be abruptly pulling out and zipping up his trousers once more, elbowing the guy out of the way so he can get the hell out the door. But no matter how into the role he was just a minute ago, he can't pretend now, like this. "Hey," he whispers, rubbing his lips over Luke's throat, his free arm still hugging his boy tight against him.

"Hey," Luke whispers back. He turns his head a little, wanting Alex's mouth. "I love you."

"You must," Alex grins. He eases slowly out of Luke's body, then turns his lover to face him. "Otherwise, you'd probably want to make a quick escape from the clutches of this motherfucker who fucked you so raw... You're bleeding."

"I thought I might be," Luke says, smiling softly. He shakes his head, amused at himself and just how out of it, almost spacey, he feels. "I don't think I could have ever handled doing something like that for real."

"Me either," Alex replies, guiding Luke out of the stall and to the vanity, so he can gently clean him up with a warm wet cloth. "I'd still be hunting down any guy who did this with you." It's almost true.

"Really?" Luke thinks he probably shouldn't like the idea so much, but there it is. He loves how protective of him Alex is.

"Are you surprised?" Alex asks, grinning a little as he sets Luke's clothing to rights, then deals with his own. Hands washed, and he slips his arms around his boy's waist, dipping his head for a long kiss.

"More at myself than you," Luke says, enjoying being taken care of. He wraps his arms around Alex's neck, moaning softly into his mouth. "I like your possessiveness. Your protectiveness."

"That's lucky," Alex murmurs, thinking that if his possessiveness bothered Luke, then they'd have serious problems. Because he doesn't know how he could stop himself from feeling so fiercely protective of his lover. "Do you want to hit the dance floor again? Or when you're ready, we've got a suite waiting upstairs."

"I don't know. What do you feel like?" Luke asks, determined that their anniversary be everything Alex wanted.

"One more song, and then we'll go up," Alex decides, linking his fingers together at the small of Luke's back. He smiles. "I want to dance with my lover."

Luke can't stop smiling. Alex just makes him so incredibly happy. "I'd like that," he says softly, leaning up for another kiss before he pulls Alex out of the bathroom and back towards the dance floor.

There are more people out on the floor now than there were before, but Alex doesn't notice any of them except to maneuver past them. He slips his arms around Luke with a grin and pulls him in close, but keeps it PG-rated; sexually, he's satisfied for the moment. He just wants to hold his boy, enjoy the way Luke's hips move with the music, move with him. A pretty half-dressed woman and her even lovelier mistress join them, beginning to dance in time, but Alex shakes his head no and shifts Luke away. Not tonight.

Luke's thrilled when Alex moves them away, ecstatic that his lover would want to keep tonight for them. Even here. "Once you're out," he says, pressing close. "We can go dancing anywhere."

Alex snorts a laugh. "By 'anywhere', are you thinking about all those gay clubs you used to go to?" he asks, kissing Luke's throat.

Luke laughs. "Well, yes, but we could go to regular clubs too, and we could even go out for dinner and dancing," he says. "You know, the slow stuff."

Sliding his hands down to cup Luke's ass, Alex shakes his head. "I'm not sure we wouldn't get kicked out," he answers. "Even for the slow stuff." But this, this is wonderful: getting lost in their own private bubble on a packed dance floor, the music pounding and colored lights flashing... Luke in his arms. Right where he should be.

"You mean because we're sex on legs even dressed and behaving ourselves?" Luke teases, moaning softly at Alex's hands on his ass.

"Something like that," Alex agrees with a grin, and kisses his lover.  



End file.
